hdneptuniafandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia PP
'Hyperdimension Neptunia PP '(With PP standing for "piss poor") (世界の一番クソゲーPP, lit. The Worst Game Ever Made PP), is a bizarre monstrosity that exists because god knows why. It's not even a blatant cash grab, it's just a magnificent failure of epic proportions developed with no clear goal, purpose, or structure. Even Compile Heart wants to forget that this game exists. Gameplay I think you're looking at the wrong game for that. This is just really a glorified Danganronpa school mode. Other Features There are "songs" you can "play" but you can't actually play them, because this "game" doesn't have gameplay. Instead of pressing buttons to the beat like any actual rhythm game, pressing buttons only does stage effects. By the way, there's only 5 songs. FIVE FUCKING SONGS. There aren't any mini-games or anything either. It's just a lot of select shit from menu and watch some cutscenes, the latter of which are quite easily the best part of the game, as the good writing is somehow intact. The mandatory feature of having a shitton of costumes for each girl surprisingly is also present, despite the appalling lack of literally anything else. After 180 ingame days of this bullshit, the entire game resets and you lose any and all sense of progress. Um, also it has an alarm clock mode. Development It began on one fateful day, a company meeting between all the top brass of Compile Heart, to discuss the issue of the company's failing finances, its fated closure, and how to avoid bankruptcy. But nobody came. Only Tsunako and series composer Kenji Kaneko showed up for the meeting. Moo Niitani, president of Compile Heart, also was at the conference room, but he was only there because he lived there, and he was also fast asleep. Since Tsunako's and Mr. Kaneko's efforts to wake him up were unsuccessful, they just sat at the conference table in awkward silence and stared at each other for all 6 hours reserved for the meeting. Towards the end of the "meeting," Mr. Kaneko randomly said to Tsunako, "Bet'cha can't make a game worse than Hyperdimension Neptunia." To which Tsunako responded by snatching the conveniently placed sunglasses off the table, putting them on, and saying "That's where you're wrong, kiddo," while pointing finger guns at Mr. Kaneko. After what was probably about 30 seconds, Mr. Kaneko said, "Don't you fuckin' touch my fuckin' sunglasses," and Tsunako swiftly put the pair of shades back where she had picked them up from. Screening Event Attack On June 23, 2013, 3 days after the release of Hyperdimension Neptunia PP, an event was held to premiere the first two episodes of Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation. In the middle of the event a 30-something year old man showed up armed with a real knife and screamed "Give me Rie Tanaka!" The man chased Rie Tanaka, who obviously fled. While running away, she tripped and bruised her knee. Fortunately for her, the police promptly showed up and arrested the culprit before she befell further harm. The police questioned the man about his motives for the attack, and he spoke for 3 hours straight explaining his motivations. He had bought Hyperdimension Neptunia PP on launch day, and beat it with 100% completion on the same day. He had felt betrayed by his favorite company, Compile Heart, and wanted revenge. When he heard about the Screening Event the next day, he decided to stage an attack then to vent his frustrations. Explaining all of that took about 10 minutes, the rest of the 3 hours was him just complaining about how bad PP is. While the police did sympathize with him, he still broke the law and was thusly sentenced to some amount of jail time, where he now shares a jail cell with Naoko Mizuno. Immediately after the attack, Rie Tanaka's Twitter account was blown up with a bunch of angry users blaming her for the attack and Hyperdimension Neptunia PP's lack of any measurable level of quality. As a result, she quit Twitter for 3 years. When asked for a comment on the whole fiasco, Rie Tanaka only said "I used to be a twitterer just like you, but then I took a bruise to the knee." Tsunako was also asked for a comment on the situation, but only gave two words: "my B." Trivia *Despite being released pretty much immediately before the Re;Birth trilogy, it still uses the old Neptunia logo from the PS3 trilogy. *It takes place in Ultradimension. *The title of this game is a joke about how, instead of producing perfection, Tsunako was on a quest to make the worst Hyperdimension Neptunia game ever. In press releases, however, Tsunako insists that it refers to how the player (who takes the role of producer) is creating the perfect idol. *Absolutely nobody likes this game. Gallery Neptunia PP banner.jpg|banner from official english site Category:Games Category:Spinoffs